


2020 FICMAS!

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas writing challenge, M/M, Tags In Each Chapter, one fic a day in december
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: A twenty five day writing challenge filled with gifts burying a spirited hot single daddy in the apartment lobby, a skilled hockey player head over heels for an elegant ice skater, kinky christmas lights gone bad mishaps, seductive candy cane licking, snowball fights during a dog walk, and so much more. Twenty more actually, all for December's 2020!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. INTRODUCTION

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, this is my writing challenge with festive Christmas themes because I want to do it. That is all! Please enjoy! Ratings and additional tags to be mentioned in the summary of every new story. 
> 
> UHHHUHHHHH yeah i hope you wanna subscribe and enjoy this journey with me even if some of the pairings might not be ur type!!

❝2020 𝒇𝒊𝒄𝒎𝒂𝒔❞ by danie 

i came up with 25 prompts  
of my main fav pairings  
for a holiday challenge! 

❄︎ sekai sebaek kaiyong jaeyong ❄︎  
(and two baekyong, hunhyun hehe)

☃️↓ 𝒐𝒏𝒆 fic a day for 𝟐𝟓 𝒅𝒂𝒚𝒔 ↓☃️

* * *

hello im out here posting a fic a day for 25 days for my fav pairings, thanks to a writer mutual for mentioning something called fleetmas but idk what that is but her 25 days of posting inspired me to try the same but on ao3.

i think we could use some of this for the end of this wild 2020. i could also give myself enjoyment by writing festive things just to make my days better. i need to get comfortable writing again. so im very happy to be doing this. 

i googled challenges that i like enough to attempt daily! there weren't a lot of holiday ones at all... but I do tolerate it.

here's this if you'd like to see:

(whatever im doing this mf photo shit is not working if u see this please help me, links below instead then)

[ 🎄 ]

every chapter title will include challenge topic and pairing. 

format of every summary & note will be:

_fic title • pairing • rating • wc • tags • tws_

[ 🎄 ]

i will write/post as much as i want per day for the topic! i write mostly sekai sebaek kaiyong and jaeyong. 

[ 🎄 ] 

okay happy to start!! 

let’s get it onnnnn!!

11262020

⁃ danie 

[ 🎄 ] 

a later update... a whole day later!

i got so invested with this that i created that graphic and spent two hours coming up with prompts at 3 am. so like!! refer to that, or the next post, for content that you will find for this. i will skip days if I dont get to it, BUUUT id like to think that id come back and upload whatever i end up working on!!

okaaaaay yeah!!

[ 🎄 ] 

newest update of 12/06 well.... I didnt post on day one when I knew I shouldve posted on the 30th of nov instead see!! but anyway lets keep going and begin. (: happy holidays everyone this will be the last note/update then i will only speak and continue on each fic/chapter. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seek me, the writer!  
> [𝐭𝐰𝐭](https://twitter.com/287aus) | [𝐭𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐫](https://ekzxo.tumblr.com) | [𝐜𝐜](https://curiouscat.me/287aus)


	2. TABLE OF CONTENTS

1\. DECORATING • sekaibaek  
The polygamous couple plays paper, scissor, rock to see who will be getting on the ladder to hang the lights around the house. Luck isn’t in Baekhyun’s side as the shortest, stuck shivering outside while his husbands pin the stockings on the mantelpiece. At least they promised he’ll be pampered with hugs and kisses once he’s done.

  
2\. WRITING CARDS • sekai  
Who would’ve thought that Sehun would bump into the Kim Jongin while writing to Santa Claus at the local mall. Jongin is out of his league with his smug expressions and sociable attitude. It’s pretty embarrassing when he admits to writing for Santa Claus himself, meanwhile Jongin is just writing it for his cousins.

3\. SNOWFALL • sebaek  
They can finally see the light. The first shake is a rumble, but everything after that is a miracle. Where, Sehun and Baekhyun are a part of a snow globe town and Sehun happens to bump into Baekhyun during the first snowfall.

4\. SHOVELING SNOW • sekai  
Sehun is a hopeless romantic in love with the nurse next door. He gives it a shot, offering to help the man shovel snow out of his driveway. One moment they're hitting it off, bonding over bad gift stories, and the next… Sehun is hitting him. Literally. With a shovel to the head. Accidentally, of course.

5\. MUSIC/CAROLS • baekyong  
Taeyong was dragged out of his heated apartment for some festive recital because his best friend didn’t want to attend alone. It’s not all a loss when he finds out the lead singer is an incredibly attractive man with a heavenly voice.

6\. BUNDLED UP • sebaek  
Baekhyun wants to know how much of Sehun’s hoodies will it take to turn into a marshmallow and roll down the stairs without a concussion. Sehun let’s him do it because he doesn’t mind pushing him off the stairs, and then maybe kissing his booboos (if it all fails).

7\. COOKIES/BAKING • hunhyun  
Jaehyun knows his charms and good looks help him sell baked goods to the ladies. It so happens that swindling older men is even better.

8\. CHILDHOOD MEMORIES • sekai  
In an alternate universe where Sehun and Jongin are the happiest couple alive, this Jongin has to share how much he loves his Sehun. Sehun questions whether he’d have a chance with his Jongin from home, or if they should remain sworn enemies.

9\. GRINCH/SCROOGE • kaiyong  
CEO Kim Jongin hates the colors green and red, shreds his associates’ seasons greetings cards, and bans festive potluck lunches. Intern Lee Taeyong is determined to turn his grinch of a boss into a holiday elf much like himself.

10\. SANTA ENCOUNTER • jaeyong  
Taeyong is not surprised to see his husband leaning against the chimney with an itchy looking white beard coated in cookie crumbs.

11\. NAUGHTY OR NICE • sekai  
Sehun and Jongin are in a pitiful arranged marriage. Jongin is so good at looking nice. Sehun is so naughty. When will the truth come out, where Sehun tries his best to get him and Jongin involved, and Jongin, well he hates Sehun so bad.

12\. HOT CHOCOLATE • jaeyong  
Jaehyun hates hot chocolate, but his younger sister loves it. As a babysitter, Taeyong likes to get approval from the children he babysits. He doesn’t get why it matters so much that the child’s older brother hates his cocoa.

13\. MOVIE/TV SPECIAL • sekai  
Sehun needs a holidate, fast. He ends up falling head over heels for some guy he met at the bar, who he finds out to be Kai Kim — renowned holiday movie actor. That explains why he’s such a natural as a fake date in December.

14\. LIGHTS • baekyong  
Wrapping himself up in Christmas lights results in heading straight to the ER for slipping over a loose stocking. Oh the things Taeyong does to please Baekhyun and his peculiar kinks.

15\. CHARITY • jaeyong  
It’s a tradition for Taeyong to gather up funds to donate for children’s gifts on the holidays. Welcome Jung Jaehyun, hurdling into his life and acting like it’s some competition to win the kid’s hearts over and become some better Santa than him. Taeyong is not affected at all (okay he is).

16\. SHOPPING • sekai  
Just when Sehun thinks their whole situation is heading south, Jongin tells him to pick something nice at the jewelry store. It gets worse. It’s obvious Sehun is just helping Jongin choose an engagement ring for another bedmate that isn’t him. Then he’s shipped off to another city for some unwind time while Jongin is supposedly busy because that’s his way of apologizing. And somehow Jongin is on one knee in the lobby.

17\. FIREPLACE • kaiyong  
Hot cocoa by the fireplace turns into a night of truth and confessions, leaving clothing discarded in different corners of the living room. What explains the huffs of smoke in the air? Oh, Jongin’s pants are on fire.

18\. UGLY SWEATER • kaiyong  
Taeyong finds himself in a video story, making out with a stranger at a party — he is one attractive man, but that is one of the ugliest Christmas sweaters he’s ever seen.

19\. SNOWBALLS • hunhyun  
Jaehyun accidentally throws a snowball to some guy in the face. Sehun makes Vivi attack the assaulter, but all he does is lick his face. His dog doesn’t often like strangers though.

20\. CANDY CANES • jaeyong  
Taeyong argues that he can sharpen the edge of his candy cane sharper than Jaehyun. The guy could care less. But he does want to see Taeyong’s cheeks hollowed determinedly.

21\. WRAPPING PRESENTS • sekaiyong  
Jongin is too occupied wrapping up gifts in the office, he doesn’t notice the eerie silence in the house. He finds his boyfriends in a lip lock with red wrapping bows on the top of their heads.

22\. SLEDDING/SKATING • kaiyong  
Hockey player Kim Jongin and ice skater Lee Taeyong are happily in love, bonded by their love for ice rinks and frozen ponds. On a random night after practices, Jongin finds out his sweet little ice princess of his has a temperature kink.

23\. HOLIDAY PARTY • sekai  
After some petty fight with his best friend, Sehun wakes up reliving the same holiday party over and over again. For a few rounds, he thought it was a punishment for showing him what he can't have. It becomes a gift when he corrects his wrongs. He makes everything align, and the world finally lets Jongin be his.

24\. MISTLETOE • jaeyong  
That new guy in their friend group is definitely something. How many times and places does it take for Taeyong to get him under a mistletoe?

25\. OPENING GIFTS • sekai  
Sehun blames himself for being so work hungry, letting go of everyone around him. It must be nice to come home to someone. As Sehun checks his mail box, that sweet neighbor next door is struggling with some presents. He learns that he’s a single dad, pretending to be Santa for Christmas. Sehun gets invited in more than once during the holidays.


	3. #1: Decorating • SEKAIBAEK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #1: DECORATING • sekaibaek 
> 
> The polygamous lovers plays paper, scissor, rock to see who will be getting on the ladder to hang the lights around the house. Luck isn’t in Baekhyun’s side as the shortest, stuck shivering outside while his husbands pin the stockings on the mantelpiece. At least they promised he’ll be pampered with hugs and kisses once he’s done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what can we do?  
> sehun/jongin/baekhyun  
> general aduiences  
> 981 words
> 
> domestic fluff, established relationship

It’s a surprise to all three of the men when the amount of broken ornaments tally to zero. 

For the last couple of years since they’ve gone from plastic to glass, they’ve broken at least four on average. 

It’s mostly Sehun’s doing. 

Jongin kissed Sehun on the cheek, glad that he didn’t get hurt. Baekhyun says he deserves an award for keeping everyone free of sweeping. Sehun will relish in some more kisses, and that suggestive reward, later into the night. 

In the current hour of their decoration session, Jongin is bickering about how they should not use all the lights for the interior, but outside. Sehun agrees wholeheartedly, though he’s not one to go and do it. It’s less than 30 degrees in the afternoon. He doesn’t need his nose to tickle. 

“I’m way too short. Your runny nose is not an excuse when you know damn well that you have two nurses for you, Sehunnie.”

Sehun raises his fingers to his chin, as if to show Baekhyun he’s got a point there. He’s hardly ever on Baekhyun’s side. And sometimes his lover is hurt because of that, but it’s because Baekhyun doesn’t have the most rational ideas. For one, he wants Sehun to go outside? Poor, little, youngest Sehun? Going on a ladder, outside where the air is wet. The metal ladder collecting up on condensation dew drops. No, no way. 

“Baekhyun, I’m not going out. Nini, tell him,” Sehun says with desperate puppy eyes. 

Baekhyun takes Jongin’s hands into his own. “I'm not fit for heights. I don’t have much of a body like yourself to fling the lights onto the roof anyway, dear.”

Jongin hums. “Alright… let’s see… what I can do.”

Sehun and Baekhyun look at each other simultaneously. “You can do it!” Sehun says. 

“Exactly,” Baekhyun laughs, “that’s what you can do.”

Jongin’s expression goes from casual to anxious real quick. He sways his hands awkwardly. “Wait, no, no. I’m not going up there.” 

“Why do we have a ladder?” Sehun mumbles, realizing that he doesn't know when they’ve ever used it anyway. 

Jongin glances through the front window, massive and welcoming to the light. While it’s freezing out, the sun is out happily and the white cast of the snow absorbs way more light than imaginable. It doesn’t seem so bad to be out, then again, the tea problem is that nobody wants to be on the ladder. He’s sure that’s the main reason they’re all avoiding the task. 

“Wait, who wants the lights out?”

“You do, Jongin,” they both respond. 

Sehun raises his hand quickly and shouts, “One two three not it.” All of them say it together that it doesn’t even matter. 

“Alright. It looks like the oldest, and wisest, has a plan here.”

“And what’s that?” Sehun asks while dropping his head on Baekhyun's shoulder, giving him an encouraging kiss. 

“Paper, scissor, rock!”

Nobody seems to be against it. The three raise their fists out in their little circle and battle it out. Because they’re ultimately the perfect boyfriends, they all chose the same gestures for a few rounds. The odds are in the ninety fours' favor when they claim paper over Baekhyun’s rock.

Baekhyun trudges himself towards the door, lugging the roll of Christmas lights. 

Sehun stifles his giggles while grabbing the stockings to pin onto the mantelpiece. 

Jomgin turns on the festive carols, humming along as he dances beneath the chandelier, reeling Sehun into him. Sehun wraps his arms around Jongin’s shoulders and watches Baekhyun climb up the ladder anxiously. 

“Babe, I kinda feel bad. He doesn’t deserve that,” Sehun comments wimpy. 

“He did initiate the game. Here’s what,” Jongin starts while he cups Sehun's cheeks, “Well give him lots of hugs to warm him up.”

“I’ll prepare him some hot chocolate!”

Sehun finds Baekhyun’s favorite holiday mug with candy cane swirls. The aroma of hot chocolate fills the air when he pours in powdered mix into hot milk. It’s a bit artificial, but he appreciates the addition of a sweet candy cane and some chunky marshmallows. 

There’s the sound of barging in and shortly, storms Jongin with his hands flailing in the air and a worried expression. 

“What?”

“Baekhyun fell off the ladder.”

“What!”

“I mean he was getting off the last step. He’s fine!”

Sehun sighs in relief, then processes what he just heard. “Did he at least finish setting up the lights?”

“If throwing it over the gutter counts. Then yes,” Baekhyun whines from the living room. 

Sehun gets his candy cane mug and finds baekhyun curled up on the couch. He gives him the drink and sits beside him, massaging his thigh comfortingly. 

“Are you alright?”

“It was just a minor slip,” Baekhyun chuckles. 

“Okay, good,” Sehun says. “Who’s fault was it to play such a gamble for this task?”

Baekhyun scoffs and looks up, “Who wanted to decorate the outside of the house?”

Jongin clears his throat, chirping up as he says, “Well who wants to see the lights?”

It takes a minute for Jongin to get Baekhyun up after his persistent whines to leave him behind. Sehun tells him he’s absurdly dramatic, but he deserves to see the good job he did. Jongin’s hand around Baekhyun’s waist, and Sehun’s around Baekhyun’s shoulders, they walk through the doorway, meeting the outdoor chilliness. 

“Well,” Sehun says while scrunching his nose. 

The green christmas wires hang weakly off the garage roof, u-shapes exaggeratedly loose and limp. It leaves all of them speechless, tilting their heads at the mess upon their home.

“Come on, I’ll turn on the lights,” Jongin comments with hope. 

The shimmering makes the sight more tolerable, but it doesn’t make the display of lights any more attractive. Yet, Sehun is pleased that Baekhyun made an attempt. It fits with the pickit snowmen and inflatable Santa Claus sleigh.

“That sure is… something!” Sehun claps. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this kicks off the beginning!!!!! :)
> 
> written nov 27  
> posted on dec 6  
> for dec 1


	4. #2: Writing Cards • SEKAI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #2: WRITING CARDS • sekai  
>  Who would’ve thought that Sehun would bump into the Kim Jongin while writing to Santa Claus at the local mall. Jongin is out of his league with his smug expressions and sociable attitude. It’s pretty embarrassing when he admits to writing for Santa Claus himself, meanwhile Jongin is just writing it for his cousins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wishlist by oh sehun  
> sehun/jongin  
> general audiences  
> 1318 words
> 
> high school, some humor, first crush

Sehun sports a fluffy snowball at the tip of his red, velvety Santa hat, fluffier than anybody else around. The pen in his hand swiftly controls the course with the help of his thoughts. He finishes  _ the _ wishlist with his infamous signature, one he barely came up with just two years ago because he realized high school needed loads of signing off to do. 

It’s inevitable. With Sehun’s massive, pointy shoes with the bells and everything, he’s bound to hook the pointed tip around something and stumble. It’s exactly what he does as he gets up from his seat, right shoe getting caught into the leg chair. He finds himself slipping back, body crashing into another as he gasps. 

Sehun composes himself. He gets right back up with a straightness to his spine and adjusts his hat. When he glances up to apologize, the words get caught in his throat. 

“Um, hey. Chanyeol’s friend, right?”

Kim Jongin is staring at him. Looking at him with this expression he can’t read. At that moment, Sehun realizes it must be because he hasn’t responded yet. Sehun was stuck with the memory of Jongin’s voice. Oh, how he’d love to curl up into bed and let that sound caress his ears to sleep. It’s the first time he’s hearing this in person. He’s only ever heard of him through the intercom or casual, inconspicuous passings on campus. 

“Yeah, yeah! I’m Sehun.”

“Nice to meet you.” Jongin looks down, making Sehun follow. “I think we dropped these.”

Their heads collide when they bend down to pick up the holiday paper. Sehun brings his own close to his chest. As for Jongin, he gives it a quick look over until he’s furrowing his eyebrows. But his lips say something else, quirking up at one side. He’s undeniably attractive, Sehun thinks. He knows how hot and yet so cute Jongin is. 

“Oh! This must be yours. Taking your younger family out and writing their wishlist for them, huh? I know how that feels. The little girls like writing their own but my nephew actually tells me what to write for him because he complains that he can’t spell.” Jongin looks through it for another minute then hands it over to Sehun. “It’s a good wishlist!”

Sehun is taken aback, utterly embarrassed that Jongin read his wishlist to Santa. 

“Actually…”

“If you’re just about ready to send it to the North Pole, we should have some hot chocolate after this.”

How can Sehun say no? Oh wait, he can. 

“I’m on my shift soon. Thought I’d… you know! Drop them off for my cousins before work.”

“Ah,” Jongin's eyes are wandering again. Much like the entire time he and Sehun have bumped into each other. “I thought you were just super into the spirit of Christmas.”

“That, but I’m Santa’s little helper. So!”

“I wouldn’t want the workshop to go haywire without their best helper.”

“Oh.”

“Can I—never mind. I don’t want to keep you busy before work. I’ll get your number through a friend? Hot chocolate for another time?”

Before Sehun can respond with a definite yes, the sight of kids frantically running around brings a thought to his mind. He asks, “Wait. If I hadn’t worked, would we’ve gone with your nieces and nephews?” 

“Right, yeah. I forgot about that.”

“I wouldn’t mind it though,” Sehun admits shyly. The sight of Jongin running around with kids must be a sight. 

Jongin, who is the student body lead, the MVP player in football and basketball. Jongin who makes everybody laugh, and greets everyone with warmth. That Jongin is waving goodbye to him as he walks away, promising to call tonight.

In the next few weeks of December, Jongin and Sehun pass by in the hallways with hellos, and when they aren’t on campus, they’re texting and calling. Break comes around the corner and Sehun makes Jongin bell-shaped sugar cookies as a reward for getting through the quarter’s final exams. They’ve resorted to spending time at each other’s places every few days during their two week vacation.

They bond through their love for the holidays. Jongin’s highlight is his family, greeting family and hearing boisterous laughter amongst them. Sehun lives for the decorations, vibrant bulb lights and garland swirled on every lamp post, every staircase. 

Sehun and Jongin meet on Christmas Eve’s eve because they already have their own plans with their family. It was Jongin’s idea to do a gift exchange, meanwhile Sehun told him he didn’t have to. Jongin had mentioned that even if Sehun won’t buy anything, he wants to give Sehun something this year. With that in mind, Sehun needed to make sure he got jongin the best gift. They’ve only known each other for three weeks, but Sehun thinks he has a hunch. 

“So, first off, Merry Christmas Sehun!” Jongin greets when they make it to his bedroom. 

Sehun didn’t think Jongin would be here in the early evening, so he shuffles through his room to get his gift from the closet. 

“Here,” Sehun says while extending his arms out to reveal the nicely wrapped with reindeers and candy canes.

“Well that’s way nicer than how I wrapped.”

“I am Santa’s little helper,” Sehun responds teasingly.

Jongin takes the gift out of Sehun’s hand then plops onto the bed with it in his lap. Sehun crawls over and sits criss cross with an eager smile on his face. He can’t wait any longer, not with the way Jongin is being way too careful unwrapping the gift. 

“It’s okay, just rip it!” 

“No, no. It’s so pretty. I actually want to keep this. Our first Christmas together.”

Sehun doesn’t say anything, his beet red face speaking up way too much.

Jongin gasps in amusement when the fluffy, brown jacket is revealed. There are bear ears with it and it’s reversible, fluffy cotton on one side, waterproof finish on another. He stands up and puts it on right away, posing confidently in front of Sehun’s body mirror. 

“I love it, babe.”

“Oh.”

“I—“

“No, it’s fine. It’s… good. I like it. I mean, I’m glad you like it. Love it even.” Sehun bounces in his place, covering up the awkward moment, then shoves Jongin. “Now where’s my gift?”

Jongin keeps the jacket on and slips the hood over his head. He gives Sehun the gift, who tugs it out of his hand like a little child. Sehun becomes the opposite of Jongin, shredding the wrapping to pieces. He’s right about the whole wrapping part, because it’s awful, sticky with way too much tape. 

“Wait, Jongin. I can’t accept this,” Sehun says softly, staring at the shiny watch in his palms. 

“Sure, you can. It’s fine. It’s my gift to you.”

Sehun puts it on right away, despite knowing he doesn't deserve it, but Jongin doesn’t deserve to get rejected by this either. He admires the fall collection watch on his wrist ticking away, leather and silver complimenting his hands so nicely. 

“I love it, so much. Thank you. It’s really a surprise.”

“You think I didn’t know?”

“Know what?”

“That it was your wishlist.”

Sehun freezes in place. Seeing the laugh on Jongin makes him tackle him and slap his chest repetitively. “Jongin!” 

Jongin flips them over and laughs, “Hey, it’s cute!” 

Their faces are close and Sehun feels vulnerable under all that handsomeness. Sehun thinks it’s just the right time to push the two of them off the edge. Whatever Jongin called him earlier could mean something. People don’t just call other people that. Jongin doesn’t just call people that. 

“Not as much as you,” he whispers committedly. 

Jongin drops his forehead onto Sehun’s and just giggles. It’s a side of him he’s seen before, but not like this. Jongin is giddy and blushing and his shoulders are shaking. Sehun wants more moments like this and not just for the holidays.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED THIS SOSOSOOS MUCH I almost wanted!!to!! post this into a separate work!!! eheheh
> 
> created dec 6  
> posted dec 6  
> for dec 6


	5. #3: Snowfall • SEBAEK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #3: SNOWFALL • sebaek  
> They can finally see the light. The first shake is a rumble, but everything after that is a miracle. Where, Sehun and Baekhyun are a part of a snow globe town and Sehun happens to bump into Baekhyun during the first snowfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our worlds collide  
> sehun/baekhyun  
> general audiences  
> 753 words
> 
> snow globe world, cute-meet, 'philosophy'

The sun rises this week. It is never certain, but it should supposedly rise from the end of November to the beginning of December. All the townsfolk anticipate this as it’s become a part of their lives since they were created nearly three years ago. 

Everyday, the Christmas lights create the paths for them. But one month a year, they are granted strange light. Sometimes it’ll be bright, then dark. It’s a season full of surprises during the holiday time, and Baekhyun can’t be happier to see the light. 

Baekhyun is stringing popcorn as a leisure activity in the town’s park center. He hears the caroling, enthusiastic for light and snowfall to come. He catches sight of couples skating, and siblings playing snowball fights from the grounds snow that never seems to melt. It feels like it’s supposed to melt but he’s unsure. Solid water should melt and evaporate, eventually? Baekhyun isn’t allowed to have an extended knowledge on things. It happened like that sometime in their first year of creation, then boom, he’s never heard from Minseok again. 

There’s a shift in the gravity. Everything and everyone stays in place but they all know this feeling way too familiarly. Baekhyun drops his crafts and stands with his arms raised excitedly. They do shake, and they do sway. They get disoriented despite being locked to the ground. Light shines, and snow falls. It’s time. 

Baekhyun expects the same actions and same feelings every time. This year is something different. He always spends the first snowfall of the year by himself since he was created as a single town mail sorter who loves his dog and hot cocoa (he doesn’t get why that is pinned on him, but it is and it is strange how he feels like everyone has a role). This year throws him something off guard. A heavy, warm body is flung against his own. Baekhyun finds none other than an unfamiliar face. 

“Hi, I usually know everybody in town. I’d recognize a face like yours,” Baekhyun comments flirty, eyes raking up and down the stranger who seems to have natural shyness to him. 

“I-uh. Does that make my face forgetful?” 

Baekhyun tenses up. He sways his hands to and fro nervously as he explains, “What! No… no, not at all.” He is usually good at flirting with the boys and girls of the town, but they’re all friends and have known each other since the creation, so he’s grown comfortable. He doesn’t know this person, it might explain why he’s breaking down right now. “It was a pick up line.” 

“I don’t usually have people hit on me. We’re family here.”

“That we are. Most of us are actually already set up. It’s just fun to pass the time you know. We are stuck in this tiny town for life.” 

“I’m Sehun,” he says while extending his mitten hand out. 

Baekhyun nods and shakes it firmly while introducing himself as well. 

“Do you ever wonder if there’s more to this?” Sehun asks softly as he stares up into the great unknown. “Feels like we’re stuck in a fishbowl. I don’t even know what that is, but it makes sense to me sometimes.” 

Baekhyun keeps thoughts like those to himself. He has noticed the way his knowledge is beyond this town. He knows his feelings are for more than their quaint, decorated town. He knows he doesn’t have a significant other like some of the older people here, but feels like he should. There’s never been a connection, to something outside of here or to another person romantically. Sehun makes him feel less alone and ostracized. Baekhyun thinks that if people found out about his true thoughts, they’d make him leave the town. And he’s not sure where the end of the town really is. 

“Have you ever ran around all of the land?”

“Yeah, loads of times. Trying to wonder why it’s always Christmas here. And yet it only snows a few times once a month.” 

“And then it’s like we’re put on a shelf,” Baekhyun adds. 

“Yes. That!” Sehun shouts enthusiastically. He keeps going on. 

But Baekhyun is more drawn to the way he talks, even if he’s entirely on board with every single argument Sehun displays. 

Sehun and Baekhyun are the type of people to change the world. But what world is this, and how are they to ever escape? Baekhyun has this flash of a vision where Sehun could be his world in this very messy one. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wana touch up more on this but I like it the way it is too. I wonder if I wanna make new chapters for full length one shots when im done with the challenge or add onto them after everything is complete.. well seee!!! <3 
> 
> also I am getting more reads and comments on thee drabbles than I expected so that makes me really happy. I know which readers like what, but I am happy to provide somewhat a balance of pairings that they are eager to wait for!! (Sekai and kaiyong lol hehe)
> 
> created dec 7  
> posted dec 7  
> for dec 3


	6. #4: Shoveling Snow • SEKAI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHOVELING SNOW • sekai  
> Sehun is a hopeless romantic in love with the nurse next door. He gives it a shot, offering to help the man shovel snow out of his driveway. One moment they're hitting it off, bonding over bad gift stories, and the next… Sehun is hitting him. Literally. With a shovel to the head. Accidentally, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taking a shot  
> sehun/jongin  
> teen audiences and up  
> 2026 words
> 
> flirting, fluff, accidents

The ideal man of Oh Sehun’s dreams?

Someone who struts out of his car and through his front yard in the tightest medical scrubs. He has the most banging body and yet brightest brain. That man’s face is chiseled to perfection, jaw and cheeks so sharp and everything. All that good stuff. 

Sehun has only spoken to his neighbor once. It’s why he knows he’s a brainy butt. Because he talked to Sehun with such massive worlds, Sehun thought he could choke on them. Oh, and because he’s a nurse. He’s supposed to be smart. Something like that, huh? It also doesn’t take Sehun to have an engaged conversation to know he’s attracted to him. So far, everything about his face and physique make Sehun certain that he is the man of his dreams. 

Jongin, that is his hunky neighbors name, is shoveling his driveway on a Saturday afternoon. In the perfect world, Sehun would come outside and wave at him, asking him if he’d like some breakfast before working so hard. And Jongin would accept. Then again, Jongin has his own kitchen. Then again, they’re just neighbors who know as little as each other’s name and work schedule (well, Sehun knows his schedule but he can’t say the same for Jongin). 

It’s very often that Sehun peeks outside of his window to admire the man who enjoys being out. Rain or shine, snow or not, Jongin likes to be on his lawn a lot. It’s always a treat in the summer for Jongin to gather his mail shirtless. 

Sometimes Sehun feels like a creep, but he reminds himself that he is wishfully thinking. He is looking respectfully. It’s not like he looks at his neighbor and wonders what it’s like to be pinned beneath him. He doesn’t keep images of jongin in his mind, saved for touching himself. He in fact does the first one, but definitely not the second. 

It seems like the right thing to do at this moment. Helping Jongin out, that is. Neighbors help each other. Neighbors helping neighbors. Then becoming close and eventually inviting each other over and sharing ingredients. 

Before Sehun thinks about the consequences — much like embarrassing himself with stumbling over his tongue or slipping on his wet walkway — he wraps a scarf around his neck and picks out his most fashionable coat. He grabs some gloves and rainboots in the mudroom, then almost forgets about the shovel in the closet. The snow shovel is the most important part within this whole stunt.

Sehun walks out with a little sway to his hips, body moving exaggeratedly as he gets to the driveway. It's a bit odd how his driveway isn't as bad as Jongin's but at least he'll get the job done much faster in order to help Jongin. Better yet, he should give all of his energy to Jongin.

"Hey! Shoveling snow, I see!" Sehun says once he's closer to Jongin's yard.

"Right, yeah. I've got all day today, so I don't see why not."

"I know."

Jongin looks up from his shoveling with furrowed eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Oh!" Sehun sees his slip up. "It's Saturday. Most people are off. I assume that's what you meant."

"Right. Don't know how I jumped into conclusion like that."

Sehun blinks, then quickly composes himself. "Hey, so. Do you need any help with that? I can totally help."

"Sure, I could always use another hand."

Jongin goes back to shoveling. Sehun thinks for a moment that Jongin isn't interested. But he's holding onto the thought that Jongin is just being smooth and casual. Sehun knows that he might be Jongin's type because of the numerous men he's brought around from time to time. It kinda sucks knowing that within a year of crushing on his neighbor, they aren't even on a friendship basis. Many neighbors aren't friends with their neighbors but Sehun  _ likes _ his neighbor so he should've tried something a while ago.

Sehun runs to Jongin's yard and slips a bit but thankfully Jongin doesn't catch him because he's too fascinated with snow, and not Sehun running with good posture and his chest out. 

"Snow huh," Sehun says sheepishly.

"Snow…"

Sehun starts with the same side as Jongin, trying not to pry just too much but obviously showing how hard of a worker he is. His arms grow sore within the next couple of minutes and he feels like he might get blisters. He hardly ever shovels his own driveway because he works from home and lets his car stay on the lot. His friends take care of him, visiting often so he hardly ever goes out on his own. This is definitely something new. 

"I don't— nevermind." Sehun doesn't want to insult him.

"Huh? What's up."

"It's just… why do you park by the mailbox and let the snow fill up the driveway?"

"I don't know actually."

Sehun hums. His Jongin is so attractive and endearing. "It's simple parking on the driveway, then you'd only shovel the back of your car."

"You've got a point there."

It takes some time for Sehun to think of another topic. He is distracted by trying to keep his grunts discrete. Jongin seems to have no problem with the task. Every time Sehun flickers his gaze to Jongin, his biceps are bulging and frosty air emits when he exhales through his nose. Sehun is panting a lot, but at least he's not being so loud.

"Are you alright?"

Sehun straighten up with shock. "Yeah! Fine. Why?"

"If this is getting tiresome, please, take a break. I have one comfy patio set."

Sehun looks over to Jongin's front door, seeing the seats and table that he drinks his coffee at during spring. He declines politely, and a bit flirtily, "What help would I be if I kicked my feet up and watched you shovel the snow all by yourself?"

"Hm. Well, you dressed up for the occasion."

Sehun stifles his laughter. "Please, this thing? it was just something in the back of my closet. Don't mind getting a bit or dirt and grime on it. It was actually a gift."

"That can't be the worst give you've ever received."

"No, it was actually a sweatshirt triple my size because my friend thought it would be a good idea to make it seem like i'd be wearing my boyfriend's hoodie."

"Oh, and what did that boyfriend of yours get you?"

"I don't have a boyfriend," Sehun responds shyly. While its crispy cool outside, his face is burning up.

Jongin keeps his focus on him for some more time. "My worst gift was from an ex. You think you'd know somebody well if you dated for a year but no, they confused me for their other boyfriend and oh well."

"You were cheated on?"

Jongin shrugs like it doesn't matter. 

But it does. 

Jongin is attractive, and smart, and kind. Sehun doesn't know him at all, but he just knows he's a good person by the way he leaves the house sharply on time every work day. He knows it by the way Jongin chats with the mail man from time to time and how he leaves chalk by the shrubs for children to use. 

It's disappointing that someone out there mistreated Jongin.

"I wouldn't do that to you," Sehun mutters under breath.  _ Another slip up _ . "I mean, I could never let that happen in general. To anyone."

"So, has an ex given you an awful gift before?"

"No, actually, My best gifts are from lovers."

“You’ve must’ve had a lot of great relationships.”

Sehun nods. He exhales through his mouth, realizing he’s getting better and shoveling while they’re talking to each other. “I devote myself to them and in return, get the same. We wouldn’t be exchanging gifts if we were just okay with each other.”

“Sounds healthy.”

Sehun smiles in return. Unsure what else to say. He admits all his boyfriends of the past were extremely sweet. He cared for them all. He only ended up with one bad break up but the others have said goodbye with good riddance. 

“Are you seeing anyone now?”

“No, not at all.”

“So, I rented some good old Christmas movies to watch all evening after shoveling. If you’re up for extending this day… with me?” 

Sehun is so shocked beyond belief, he ends up swinging his shovel over his shoulder and turning to Jongin, who is somehow on the ground. He knew he felt a force when he pulled back his shovel. 

“Did I cause this, oh my, I’m so sorry!” 

Sehun bends down and catches Jongin’s head in his lap. He spots a forming bruise on his cheek, reddening more and more by the second. Feeling utterly shocked and numbed, he rolls a ball of snow in between his hands and shoves it on Jongin’s face. He squirms beneath him and cries out his name in disbelief. 

“What the fuck, Sehun!”

“Shit. I’m not a medical practitioner like you! Should we go to the hospital?”

“No, no. Sorry,” Jongin whimpers. “Help me inside then I’ll get an ice pack.

Sehun shakes his head. “No, I’ll get you an ice pack.”

“You have to get me up first. My head is raging with a headache. Shit.”

Sehun wraps his arm around Jongin’s waist and carefully pulls him up. They forget about the snow and the shovel, meeting the warmth of the house. Sehun sets him on the nearest couch and races to the freezer and finds an ice pack in the top shelf. 

“Here, here!” Sehun says and carefully places it on Jongin’s bruised cheek. 

Jongin winces but adjusts it nonetheless. It doesn’t feel good to know he hit his crush like that, and not hit on, but literally hit him. He doesn’t like to see him in pain like this. Jongin must be so strong when helping patients on the daily. Trying to stomach Jongin’s groan and furrowed expression hurts so bad. 

“Jongin I’m so sorry. If there’s anything I can do, please let me know. I’ll give you the remote and you can watch your holiday movies without the bother. I can warm you up some popcorn and hot cocoa first maybe?” 

“Sehun.”

“Yes? Anything.”

“Shut up.”

Sehun winces and undoes his scarf, suddenly feeling extremely hot and humiliated. “Sorry, I’ll go.”

“No. Sehun, stop.”

Sehun turns back to Jongin who’s curled up in his blankets, holding his ice pack to his face. He looks more gentle than he appears on most days. Sehun always catches him off guard but this way is much more endearing. He tilts his head, something to let Jongin know he’s listening. 

“Stay. I still wanna watch movies with you. But now I think you’re going to have to take care of me. You know, for the pain you put me through.”

“For a second, I thought this whole thing was going into shambles. I was certain a few seconds ago that you’d never be interested in me.”

“That didn’t come from my mouth. I’m still inviting you to spend Saturday with me. Even if,” Jongin points at his face and sighs. 

Sehun is oblivious. Sometimes he needs people to literally point out the obvious. Jongin wants to watch movies with him but certainly he’s inviting him over because Sehun decided to help him shovel snow, right? And now there’s another reason called payback. Sehun wounded Jongin and now he needs to be his personal nurse. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Jongin sighs. 

“I do! Of course I do. I just embarrassed myself by saying I’m interested in you.”

“Another thing. You did not say that earlier. But I’ll take it.” 

Sehun covers his mouth and gasps. “I didn’t?”

“You implied you wanted me to be interested.”

“Huh, I’m confused.”

Jongin sits up, groaning as he does so. “I am, too.”

“I should… uh.”

“Don’t go. Stay.”

“Right,” Sehun says and sits next to Jongin. “Staying because I did you a favor and this is your way of being nice.”

“No. Stay because I want to be around you longer.”

“ _ Ohhh _ .”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my longest one yet!!!
> 
> ps nothing is beta'd i try to get to it when i re-read it later into the posting day or following day but sometimes dont. if it seems really bothersome, let me know!!
> 
> created dec 7  
> posted dec 7  
> for dec 4


	7. #5: Music/Carols • BAEKYONG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC/CAROLS • baekyong  
> Taeyong was dragged out of his heated apartment for some festive recital because his best friend didn’t want to attend alone. It’s not all a loss when he finds out the lead singer is an incredibly attractive man with a heavenly voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're what i want  
> baekhyun/taeyong  
> general audience  
> 778 words

There is nothing better than getting off work and cozying up in your best pajamas. Taeyong curls into his bed and eats soup off his lap as he scrolls through the smart television to find some entertainment — that should probably last the entire evening so he can doze off immediately after. 

The mood takes a turn when he receives a phone call he doesn’t want to pick up. It’s incessant, he has no choice but to answer. 

“Why? Why must you bother me? I just got home.”

“Taeyong! Come with me to my niece’s music recital.”

“No.”

“Please. I don’t want to go alone. I reserved a good spot!” 

"I thought you said this was a good spot," Taeyong says with a sharp attitude. He can barely see anything from this corner seat. While he didn't want to attend in the first place, now that he's here, he might as well enjoy it. But what's there to enjoy while he only has sight of the production crew?

"Okay well, it wasn't the first five center rows, but it is the front row," Jongin replies with a grin.

Taeyong gets comfortable in his seat while Jongin offers to buy them some popcorn. It gives him some time to get a good look at the set up. There are two flows of curtains, one as the background and another that reveals the christmas wonderland theme. Taeyong finds a head peaking out from the opposite wing of where he sits. An headband with reindeer antlers perched on his head. He looks anxious, dread but excitement written all over his face. But aside from that he's quite attractive. He must be the children's director for the recital. 

The lights dim out and Taeyong sighs at Jongin's prolonged disappearance. It's his niece. Hopefully he gets back before she starts and comes looking for him. Taeyong gets comfortable in his seat, prepared to be entertained by kids high pitched singing. 

Ten minutes in, Jongin comes back without popcorn. 

"What did I miss?"

"It was a brief intro."

Their choir is not half bad for some kindergarteners, so maybe Taeyong underestimated them. Then again, if that man is their instructor, well damn. They sing cheerful carols and then some songs that require more vocals, but with their cute costumes and happy smiles, nobody is paying attention to the talent. Everyone in the crowd are family, so of course they aren't analyzing the singing like Taeyong is. While Taeyong loves kids, he's not that fond enough to say they are great. Though, when Jongin's little girl gets her own little solo and Taeyong finds himself standing and cheering her on along with Jongin.

"Oh, Mr. Byun is closing up the show!"

Taeyong's head snaps in Jongin's direction. "Is that their teacher?"

"Yeah, he's great at singing."

Piano music fills the auditorium. Blue and white lights cast around the audience until they pan towards the center of the stage, where the main act clings onto the microphone stand. His lips part and he sings I _ 'll be home for christmas _ , and it's the most heavenly thing that has ever grazed Taeyong's ears. He sways side to side, shoulder bumping with Jongin as he enjoys the rest of the performance.

Taeyong swears  _ he _ gives him a wink when the curtains begin to close. 

"Uncle Yong, you're here!"

"Sure am!"

"I told Uncle Ni to try to bring you."

Taeyong stares at Jongin with a laugh. "I didn't know she liked me all that much."

"She likes anyone that gives her cookies," Jongin scoffs.

The three are heading away from the punch bowl when someone prevents them from moving forward. 

"Did you all enjoy the performance?"

"You bet," Jongin says enthusiastically. 

Meanwhile, Taeyong is too dumbstruck to say anything. Their instructor is even more handsome in person, with his unique shaped lips and gentle eyes. He has a bit of blush and eyeshadow that really pop, suiting his winter cardigan. 

"Rahee wanted me to meet someone."

Taeyong is holding her other hand, so upon the news he tugs it a little and hisses, "Hey… what for?"

"Baekhyun, this is Taeyong. Taeyong, Baekhyun," Jongin greets for them.

_ Baekhyun _ . 

Two christmases later…

Baekhyun and Taeyong hog Jongin's karaoke mic, getting the top score amongst the other duets. For a while now, Rahee hated the way her own teacher had to take up so much of Taeyong's time, but because of all the baked goodies Taeyong promised, she's grown comfortable with the thought of Baekhyun around. Mr. Byun is simple Uncle Baek, and she likes to tease saying that since she's no longer her student, maybe one day she'll be his flowergirl. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really am not as fond of this 1 ): sorry baekyongists.
> 
> created 1207 (?)  
> published 1214  
> for 1205

**Author's Note:**

> seek me, the writer!  
> [𝐭𝐰𝐭](https://twitter.com/287aus) | [𝐭𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐫](https://ekzxo.tumblr.com) | [𝐜𝐜](https://curiouscat.me/287aus)


End file.
